Reunion
by Montana Magic
Summary: SequealSP? to Graduation. Their ten year high school reunion, Some people just never change.


AN: This is the sequel to Graduation

AN: This is the sequel to Graduation. I had to write this because although Graduation felt done the story wasn't. I'm going to write another story after this because of other plot points. I'm also thinking of writing a story for before Graduation. I'll keep writing for as long as you want. And even longer. I also apologize for not posting in chapters.

"Caitie, can I call you back? I've got to pick up Angel from school. Thank god it's her last day this week." Said Val.

Caitie was quiet on the other line. "Sure you can call me back. I wish I could be picking up a kid from school." Said Caitie sounding almost wishful. Caitie and Jamie had been trying to have a baby for four years. She had gotten pregnant once four years ago, but miscarried. She had called Val in tears asking Val to come over to help her tell Jamie. Caitie knew that Jamie had wanted the baby even more that Caitie did. Caitie and Jamie had moved into a neighborhood ten minutes from Val and Tyler's house a little over two years ago. Caitie and Jamie couldn't stand being so far away from Val and Tyler, their best friends, that Jamie had asked to be transferred there, he was working as a paramedic. Caitie was a writer and she could do that anywhere so moving had not been a problem. Caitie had gotten pregnant once more after that and had miscarried again. Brooke and Nick were living in an apartment across town from Val and Tyler. Val was very happy about this because it meant that she got to her niece, Reese more often. Brooke still had one more year of collage ahead of her, and after that she, Nick, and Reese were going to move back to Kingsport, where Brooke had Alex's job waiting for her.

"Caitie, I'm sorry. I know how hard it must be." Sympathized Val letting her hand wander to her abdomen.

"You couldn't possibly know."

"I've got to go, I'll call you later."

"Why don't you just call me tomorrow morning, before you leave." Their Ten Year Reunion was in three days. Val and Tyler were leaving tomorrow morning, and Jamie and Caitie were leaving the day after. They both had hotel rooms where the reunion was being held. While they were at the actual reunion Angel would stay with Val's parents.

"Okay, that should work." Caitie really didn't want to talk to anyone that day, let alone Val. Who had the perfect life, the perfect kid, husband, and job. Everything she wanted. Well she had the perfect husband, Jamie was great. And her job tended to be good, at least when she didn't have writers block. She wrote under the name of K. T. Wait. And she doubted that any of the people she went to school with knew it was her. Except for her very good friends. She was honestly nervous about going back to Kingsport. High school hadn't been perfect, far from it. She quickly dried her eyes when she heard Jamie open the door. She wasn't quick enough.

"What's wrong?" asked Jamie instantly worried. 

"I was talking to Val, she left to pick up Angel from school." 

"Come here." Said Jamie pulling Caitie into a hug. "We should be picking up our kid from daycare right now."

"No we wouldn't, I work at home." Caitie reminded Jamie. "We'd be picking her up from pre-school."

"How do you know out kid was going to be a girl? We never asked."

"It's just a feeling. The type that's usually right. I've had the same feeling about both babies." She had explained all of this to Jamie hundreds of times before. "I really don't want to go back to Kingsport. Well the high school part anyway."

"Don't you wanna see Val rub the fact that she got Tyler in Heather Stillmore's face? Maybe even see her bitch-slapped."

"Val or Heather?"

"Val." Said Jamie seriously. That didn't last long, he and Caitie both smiled. "Come on. I stopped at the store and got stuff for dinner." It had become tradition for Jamie and Caitie to cook dinner together on nights that Jamie had off. No one would picture them falling into something as preppy as that, both knew that they wouldn't trade cooking dinner together for anything. Both loved every minute of it.

***

"Hey Val, I'm home." Called Tyler walking into the house after work that day.

"I'm right behind you." Called Val pulling into their driveway. 

"Daddy!" called Angel getting out of the car. "Look what I made you." Angel proudly held up a picture that had red, brown, and yellow lines all over it.

"Is it a picture of a house?" asked Tyler trying to guess what it was.

"No, silly. It's a picture of us. See, that's you and mommy, me, the new baby, Aunt Book." Angel still couldn't say Brooke, it always came out sounding like book. "Uncle Nick, and Reese." 

"It's very pretty, where do you want to put it?" asked Tyler scooping up his daughter in his arms. 

"I want to put it on the wall."

"Well, we certainly have one of those." Said Val. "Have you given any thought to dinner tonight?"

"How about McDonald's?"

"You know I hate that type of food."

"Well they've got that fruit and yogurt thing. It's to hot to cook."

"You're just to lazy to cook." Accused Val.

"Guilty, come on Angel, lets go hang up your picture." Said Tyler swinging her up onto his shoulders.

***

"Val, are you sure you can travel?" asked Tyler the next morning.

"I see Caitie's not the only one dreading the reunion. And yes I can travel, I'm only two and a half months pregnant. What's at the reunion that you don't want to see? Or should I ask who?"

"Heather. I still can't believe I asked her to the homecoming dance when I could have gone with you."

"Don't beat yourself up over it. You got me eventually. It just took you about a year. I'm not so crazy about seeing Dean either. Or Heather. You know those two really would be a good match."

"Why?" asked Tyler suspiciously.

"Well they both wanted one of us, and didn't get one of us either I might add."

"Val, you will not do anything to help' them." Warned Tyler.

"Don't worry."

"We have a reservation under Connell. Said Tyler when they reached the hotel. Tyler signed the forms needed and was given his key. "Thank-you, my wife will come and pick up her key in a few minutes." Heather Stillmore was watching this conversation with great interest. She was trying to read their lips but failed. Oh well, Tyler came in here alone, so he must be here alone.' Just then she say Val Lanier walk in with a little girl in her arms. Val spoke a few words to the mad at the registration desk. She got her key and went to the elevator. Wonder where that kids dad is? Oh well, one obstacle out of the way. Tyler won't spend the whole reunion wanting her.' She walked to the elevator and punched the button to tell it to get there. When the doors opened she went in and punched the button for her floor. She walked to her room confident that by the end of the reunion she would get what she wanted.

***

"Who invented a ten year reunion?" grumbled Caitie as they walked into their hotel room.

"The reunion isn't until tomorrow. We can stay in here until then." Hinted Jamie.

"And do what?" asked Caitie.

"I think you know." Alluded Jamie. He pulled her into a very passionate kiss.

"Oh, that." Said Caitie breathlessly. After four years of being married Caitie and Jamie were still as much in love as they were in collage. "Who would have thought we'd end up together?"

"I don't know, Tyler, Val, Brooke, Nick, Hank, Jas, my parents, your parents, Val's parents, Nick's parents. Need I go on?"

"Point taken." Said Caitie kissing him again.

***

"Did you hear about Val Lanier?" asked Heather.

"You mean the EMT Cheerleader girl?" asked Heather's friend Kristen.

"That's the one. Well, I heard that her boyfriend left her and her two kids, she lost her job, and became a hooker." Said Heather laughing.

"Heather you're brilliant. When did you come up with that?" asked Kristen.

"Last night, I got to thinking-"

"That's never good if you're mad or want something." Interrupted Kristen.

"What if Val's not married. Tyler could still want her. I've got to do something to make that stop."

"You are an evil genius." Cackled Kristen.

***

"Angel, You'll be good for Grandma and Grandpa wont you?" Asked Val.

"Yes. If I get a cookie." Said Angel, she was already learning how to get what she wanted. And right now is was cookies.

"You can have a cookie, if Grandma and Grandpa say you were good." Said Val. She was dropping Angel off at her parents house so she and Tyler could go to the formal dinner part of the reunion. There was a party two days after the dinner. It was the one part of the reunion that she didn't want to go to. They had assigned seating because the organizers thought it would be easier for people to fit in. Tyler and Val were sitting together, they were sitting with two people they didn't know very well, and to their dismay Heather and Dean. 

Val rang the doorbell and waited for her mother to answer the door. "Hi Val, Hey Angel." Said her mom when she answered the door. 

"I wanna go to the park." Was Angel's greeting.

"Well Mom, looks like you've got your day cut out for you." Laughed Val. "I really do appreciate you and Dad watching her."

"Of course we'll watch her when you're in town. I never see her enough."

"Angel, come say bye to Mommy." Said Val giving Angel a hug and a warning to be good when she came over. "Mommy will come pick you up tonight.".

"Wow." Breathed Jamie when he saw Caitie come out of the bathroom wearing a black dress that had straps that cris-crossed in the back. Jamie thought that all the waiting paid off. He had been ready for the past hour and was just waiting for Caitie to finish.

"I should be the one saying wow'. I never thought I'd see you in a tux after our wedding."

"I've worn a tux before, Val and Tyler's wedding and Brooke and Nick's."

"But only because I paid you twenty bucks each time. Can you believe Hank and Jas aren't coming?" Caitie and Jamie had actually become friends with Hank and Jas. If you took the time to get to know each one of them outside school, they were actually pretty cool.

"I know, but they do get to go to Hawaii. I think that beats a reunion. I'm still pissed that the powers that be put us at a table with the preps and not one of out friends."

"I know you'll think of a way to get us at Val and Tyler's table. Think tuxes. I'm not going to miss Val bitch-slap Heather. Especially after what Heather and her minions told everyone about Val."

"Ouch," said Jamie knowing what Val, or Tyler could do when they were mad.

"There she is. That's the one. Slut. Whore. Tramp" Whispered followed Val as she went in to find her table. Tyler was meeting her there. He had gone someplace. Val wasn't sure where. He said he'd meet her there.

"Jamie. Caitie. What are you doing here? I thought you were sitting at a different table."

"We paid the other people twenty bucks each to trade with us. We didn't want to miss you bitch-slap Heather."

"Why would I do that?" asked Val oblivious to everything.

"Heather said you were a hooker, trying to earn money after your boyfriend left you and your two kids. She also wants Tyler to herself."

"So that's what all the whispers were about. There's Tyler I'm going to go warn him." Caitie saw Val head over to where Tyler was. She saw Tyler's face change from one of happiness to one of rage. Val put her hand on his arm, said something, and turn and walk away. "Revenge sure can be sweet." Said Val sitting down, smiling.

"Do I want to know?" asked Jamie.

"Probably not." Said Caitie looking at Val, who's face was expressionless.

"Hey Val." Said Dean coming to sit down at his place. "You wanna get together tonight and, you know, talk?"

"Are you really that desperate?" Asked Caitie.

"That's sick man." Said Jamie. 

"Who asked you freak?" snapped Dean. Dinner was looking to be a interesting night.

"Oh, Val. I'm sorry. I heard about everything. You having to sleep with people after your boyfriend left you alone with two kids." Gushed Heather, coming up to the table. 

"Well, Thank you for the vote of confidence, however we all know that, that rumor is fake." Heather paled. "I only have one kid. A daughter."

"How darling." Said Heather. "Who is our late dinner companion?" 

"I believe it's Tyler Connell. Haven't see him in awhile." Said Val. Telling the truth. If awhile could be counted as fifteen minutes. Soon after Tyler came and sat down.

"Sorry I had car trouble." Said Tyler using the lie he had thought of earlier. "Heather, long time no see. I should say the same thing to Val, too." Just then the waiter came and brought their food. Everyone ate in almost silence, making small talk about what each had done since high school.

"Let me guess, you two became husband and wife after Caitie got pregnant, then to support yourselves you sold drugs." Said Heather addressing Jamie and Caitie.

"Close. Caitie and I got married four years ago. No kids. I work as a paramedic." Said Jamie.

"And I'm an author." Said Caitie.

"How quaint." Muttered Heather, her gossip with Val was only going to get her so far. She wanted Tyler so she couldn't say anything about him, Hank and Jasmine weren't here. She really didn't hate them, she just wanted to spread some rumors about them. See some drama.

"Oh, hey have any of you guys read that book on the best seller list. A Brush With Death?" asked Dean breaking the silence.

"Who wrote it?" asked Tyler knowing full well who did.

"K. T. Wait. That's like her fourth best seller."

"Oh, I've heard of that book." Said Jamie. "Isn't the author really young?" Caitie was smiling to herself. Waiting for the right time to clue them into her triumph.

"Yeah, she's like only thirty or something."

"Twenty eight actually." Said Caitie breaking in. And her next book is called In and Out of Love."

"How do you know that' the next title isn't released until next week?" said Heather.

"Oh, so you do like her?"

"Yeah, she's a pretty good author."

"Thanks for the compliment." Said Caitie with a straight face. Heather and Dean were shocked. 

"You wrote those books."

"Yes I gave you hints. But I guess that you're still too much of a Jock to pick up on it. I said I was married to Jamie. Jamie Waite. And that I was an author."

"I'm done eating, lets go back to the hotel room." Said Jamie.

"I have just one more thing to say. Heather if you think you're ever going to get Tyler you're delusional." Said Caitie walking away.

"What? Do you think he's going to go for a slut like Val Lanier?" Heather had screamed this because Jamie and Caitie were halfway across the room already.

"I'd rather go with a slut than a lying conniving bitch like you. And for the record Val Lanier is not a Slut, Whore, Tramp, or hooker." Said Tyler taking Val's hand and walking out of the room.

"Hold on a minute, Tyler. I haven't finished my wine yet." Said Val taking her full glass in her hand and dumping it over Heather's head. It didn't help Heather any that it was red wine. Or the fact that it was a white dress Heather was wearing. But it did make Val feel better

"Are you finished?" asked Tyler sweetly.

"Yep. You know I don't like red wine. But I'm starting to see reason to like it. And Heather, don't wear white where you plan on insulting anyone with anything red within their grasp." It was Val's turn to smile sweetly. 

"You didn't!" exclaimed Caitie. When Val told her and Jamie what she had done to Heather.

"She did." Confirmed Tyler.

"Way to go Val." Said Jamie. "I'm just sorry I missed it." Val's dad had called and said Angel had fallen asleep at their house and had he had hated to wake her. And Tyler had said to just let her sleep and he would pick her up the next morning.

"I bet all this went over Heather's head and I bet she'll ask me to the dance thing." Said Tyler wincing at the thought of Heather.

"I bet Dean will ask me. Do you know what he asked me when he sat down?"

"Val is it a smart idea to tell Tyler with sharp things around?" asked Caitie.

"Yeah, it was pretty perverted." Agreed Jamie.

"Okay, now I have to know." demanded Tyler.

"Direct quote. Hey Val. You wanna get together tonight and, you know, talk.' Yuck. Like I'd ever go to his hotel room to talk' as he put it." 

"He said that, to my wife. That bastard. Val you were right, he and Heather deserve each other."

"Tyler, calm down. We'll get them back. Heather's spreading rumors about me and I doubt she'll stop, she just wants you. In fact I have a plan that will get them together. Tyler, you're going to kill me for saying this, but when Heather asks you to the dance you'll say yes. I'll say yes to Dean, we'll accidentally sit at the same table, and me and you will dance every dance together."

"Val. How can you expect me to go to a dance with Heather?" 

"We're going to get her and Dean off our backs for good. Jamie and Caitie will be there to keep me and you from killing anyone." Val reasoned. "Besides you'll just pick her up and then ditch her. That will be the fun part."

"I don't know how you get me to do these things. But I'll do it."

***

"Tyler! Is that you?" asked Heather. Coming up to him in the hotel lobby.

"Hello, Heather. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I actually have something to ask you."

"Ask away." Said Tyler feeling more like telling her to go away.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to take me to the dance tomorrow tonight?"

"Um. Sure. I'd love to." Said Tyler each word causing him mental pain.

"Good, I'm in room 328 pick me up at six." Meanwhile Dean was knocking on Val's door.

"Dean! How did you know this was my room?" asked Val in surprise.

"I have my ways. I came to ask you to let me take you to the dance tomorrow night."

"Um sure I'd love to go." She said, wishing Tyler was the one asking her, even though she knew they would hook up there. "I'm sorry I can't talk longer, I've got to pick up Angel from my parents house. I'll meet you in front of the ballroom at seven." Val ran off down the hall leaving Dean to go back and celebrate his small victory. One that would soon be taken away from him. Val almost felt bad, but then she remembered what he said to her the night before. 

Later that day Val, Tyler, and Angel were swimming in the hotel pool. They stuck to the shallow end, where Angel could touch the bottom. She wasn't a very good swimmer just yet. They were hopping to teach her to swim a little here. 

"Caitie look, I can touch the bottom." Called Angel as soon as Caitie walked in.

"That's great."

"Where's Jamie?" asked Tyler.

"He's coming. So Val did Dean and Heather ask you guys to the dance?"

"Yep, Heather's looking for a new dress as we speak. Her exact words were, This dance is going to be so fun with you. I've got to go buy a new dress."

"I got out of Dean's way as soon as he asked me. Heather really deserves this. I know it was her who started the hooker rumor." They were so into their conversation that they didn't notice Jamie come in. Until he did a cannonball splashing them all.

"Jamie!" shrieked Caitie and Val together.

"Get him!" yelled Val as together she and Caitie pushed him under the water.

"Hey the cannonball was revenge."

"On what?" asked Caitie.

"Making me leave the hotel room." Whined Jamie.

"It wouldn't have been much fun without me." Caitie and Val chased Jamie, splashing him. 

"Tyler, help me!" 

"No way man. I've got Angel." Said Tyler swinging her up on his shoulders. "Besides, If I help you than I'm not on Val's side, and it's not good to make her mad." The five of them spent the rest of the afternoon at the pool. 

"Night Daddy. Night Mommy." Said Angel later that night.

"Night Angel. We love you." Whispered Val giving Angel a kiss on the forehead. 

"Love you Angel." Whispered Tyler also giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Val, are you sure you want me to go the dance with Heather?"

"No, I don't want you to go, I never did, but I want her to leave us alone. I also haven't forgiven her for starting the rumors."

***

Tyler went to pick up Heather at six, and an hour later Val met Dean. "Lets sit here." Said Heather. This was even more perfect because this was the table that he and Val had agreed to sit at. Jamie and Caitie would be sitting at a table nearby. Val and Dean walked in a few minutes later and sat down. "Val." Said Heather sounding less than pleased.

"I hope you don't mind if we sit here. There wasn't anyplace left." Apologized Val.

"Of course you can sit here." Said Tyler not giving Heather a chance to answer.

"Tyler, I love this song. Lets dance." Said Heather. Tyler glanced over at Val and saw her give her head a quick nod.

"Sure, Lets dance." Said Tyler sounding like he wanted to do anything else.

"Val, can I have this dance?" asked Dean.

"Okay." Said Val sounding like Tyler. After a few minutes out on the dance floor another slow song came on and Dean put his arms around Val.

"There's something between you and Tyler isn't there?" asked Dean.

"How could you tell?"

"You've spent most of the time watching him and Heather. I also caught on at dinner, the way you looked at each other."

"I'm sorry. Can I tell you something without you getting mad."

"Sure."

"Tyler and I are married."

"So why are you here with me?"

"I was so mad at Heather for spreading rumors about me. You know that hooker thing. I was also made at you for what you said at dinner. That why I agreed to come with you. Also Tyler an I thought you and Heather would make a good couple. Now that I think about it, it sounds petty." Said Val. "I'm sorry no one deserves Heather, except maybe Satan, but other than that. If you stick around you can see Heather get publicly humiliated."

"I'm sorry about what I said. Humiliating Heather sounds fun. Anything I can do to help?"

"Well Tyler's gonna come and cut it. You're supposed to dance with Heather. You can always say no."

While Val and Dean were talking Tyler and Heather were having a much more interesting conversation. "Can you believe what people are saying about Val Lanier?" asked Tyler.

"I can't believe she became a hooker. That's the story right?" asked Heather, making a big mistake. "I really like you Tyler, so I can't lie to you. I made up the story about Val so I could get you. Guess it worked."

"Well I heard that she's working as a doctor now. Has a husband, a wonderful daughter, and another baby on the way."

"How did you hear this?" asked Heather. Tyler ignored her and danced her over to where Val and Dean were.

"May I cut in?" asked Tyler.

"Of course." Replied Dean.

"And Heather, to answer you question. I've got a wonderful daughter, a new baby on the way. And the most beautiful wife." Said Tyler tilting his head down and meeting Val halfway in a kiss.

"You planned this." Accused Heather. "Dean, wanna dance?" asked Heather turning and seeing him there."

"Heather, I would be honored." Said Dean. "If you were a different person. You can't be a total bitch in high school and not expect it to catch up with you." Dean's voice changed from sweet to murderous. "If you weren't so self absorbed at dinner you would have noticed the looks on their faces when ever they looked at you." Said Dean. "And me." He added as an after thought. 

"Mission accomplished said Val."

"Justice is served." Agreed Tyler. "Why wasn't Dean shocked when I told Heather we were married?"

"He knew I wasn't Val Lanier anymore. I couldn't put him trough Heather. I'm not that mean."

"You wanna get out of here?" Asked Tyler. "Angel's at your parents for the night again. Wanna go back to out room?"

"Yeah, we haven't been alone for a few days."

"Hey Val, Tyler. Congratulations on everything."

"Thanks Dean. I think I misjudged you. You want us to let you know when the Baby's born?" asked Val.

"I think I would. You know it's too bad you didn't think to record any of this. Then all the people who missed this could hear." Tyler reached into his pocked and took out a tape recorder. 

"I think they will hear everything." The only people who were staying at the hotel were people attending the reunion so everyone would get a kick out of it.

Tyler kissed Val once more and they left arm in arm. "How cute." Said Caitie. "The princess is getting what she deserves." 

"I think Val and Tyler have the right idea. Lets blow this place and go back up to the room."

"Sounds good." Agreed Caitie.

"Mrs. Waite. I'm sorry to bother you but I was wondering if I could have your autograph?" said someone who she didn't know.

"Why? I haven't done anything." Said Caitie sounding surprised.

"I really love your books. Someone let it slip that the author K. T. Wait was here and I figured out it was you. I'm sorry if I'm bothering you."

"No, that's okay, I've just never had anyone ask for my autograph before. Do you have a pen?" Jamie waited patiently for Caitie to sign.

"Now why haven't I done that yet. Caitie can I have your autograph?"

"You're joking." Stated Caitie

"Course I am, why do I need your autograph when I have you?"

"That's sweet."

"Then pretend I didn't say it."

"Lets go."

***

"Dinner's ready." Said Jamie. They were having Thanksgiving dinner at their house. It was a sorta small gathering. Just Val, Tyler, Hank, Jas, Jen, Brooke, Nick, Reese, Angel, him and Caitie. And Val's baby, but he or she wasn't born yet. 

"Val, do you know if the baby's a boy or girl yet?" Asked Brooke.

"Yep." Said Tyler.

"Will you tell us?" asked Jas.

"Yep."

"Well, which is it?" Demanded Caitie.

"You didn't let him finish." Said Val.

"Yep, we'll tell you when it's born." Finished Tyler

"Hey, Angel, will you tell your Uncle Nick if you're gonna have a brother or sister?" said Nick seeing their weak point.

"She doesn't know. We knew she would tell so we didn't tell her." Said Val.

"What about names?" asked Jamie.

"Picked out any?" added Hank.

"For a girl Ashleigh Lynn Connell-Lanier." Said Val.

"And for a boy Cain Austin Connell-Lanier." Finished Tyler. "You're not gonna find out till it's born."

"Why don't you just shorten the last name to Connell?" Asked Brooke. "You're married now."

"Well, Angel's last name is Connell-Lanier and it was just an unspoken agreement that the baby's last name will be Connell-Lanier." Said Tyler.

"Besides, it's different." Said Val. 

"Everyone stand up and hold hands we're gonna go around and say what we're thankful for." Said Caitie. "Brooke first."

"I'm thankful for Reese and Nick. I love them both more than they'll ever know." said Brooke looking over at them both and smiling.

"I'm thankful for Brooke and Reese. They're what mean the most to me. I can replace material item's. But not my wife and daughter."

"I'm thankful for my teddy bear that Mommy and Daddy gave me last year." Said Reese. Everyone at the table smiled

"I'm thankful that I get to have the same birthday as my cousin." Said Angel. 

"I'm thankful for Val, Angel, and out new baby." Said Tyler. "I'm also thankful for maternity leave. Because then Val can have some time off for Angel and the baby."

"I'm thankful for Tyler, Angel, The baby, and all of you." Said Val.

"I'm thankful for my wife and daughter." Said Hank.

"I'm following trend and I'm thankful for Hank and Jen." Said Jas.

"I'm thankful that I have a Mommy and Daddy to spend Thanksgiving with this year." Said Jen. She had come to live with Hank and Jas a week before Christmas.

"I'm thankful for Caitie. She's all I care about right now." Said Jamie.

"I'm thankful that my fifth book made the best seller list, that we're not eating at Val and Tyler's house because none of them can cook. I'm very grateful for Jamie who had been there for me through everything." Caitie's hand wandered to her stomach and stopped there. "I'm also grateful that after both the miscarriages I've had I was able to get pregnant again." It took Caitie's words a few minutes to sink in. Jamie just sat there with a cat ate the cannery look on his face. He had been waiting for Caitie's turn to be thankful.

"Caitie, you really have the most original way of telling us you're having a baby." Said Val. "First the Christmas present, now this."

"So that's why Jamie's so happy." Said Tyler. "I should have known that look." Jamie brought out a bottle of wine to celebrate. He poured some into everyone's glasses except the kids, Val's, and Caitie's. They were given children's wine.

"Caitie could you pass the gravy?" asked Val a few minutes into dinner.

"Sure." Said Caitie handing Val the gravy. A look of pain crossed her face and she dropped the gravy on the table, spilling everywhere. Tyler grabbed her hand, not caring how much she hurt it. A few moments later the pained look on her face left.

"Val, are you okay?" asked Jamie.

"Contraction. I'm sorry Caitie, this was your day to celebrate." 

"Val, shut up, you're going to the hospital right now." Said Caitie. Tyler and Jamie helped Val out to the car. Jamie drove while Tyler sat with Val in the backseat. Brooke called her parents and took Angel and Reese out to her and Nick's car. Hank, Jas, and Jen followed. When they got to the hospital they found Val lying in a bed with Tyler holding her hand, brushing her hair behind out of her face. "This is getting to be a tradition. Us spending the holidays in the hospital." Joked Val. 

"Lets just keep it for this reason." Said Caitie. Val had another contraction. So conversation stopped. "This is one type of pain I'll willingly go through." Said Caitie to Jamie.

"It gets worse." Said Val.

"I don't care." Replied Caitie. "I'll go through as much pain a possible to have a baby."

"I'll hold you to that." Said Jamie. "Lets give the almost new parents some time to talk to the doctor."

"It's gonna be a few hours at least." Said Doctor Sanders. "It must not be very fun to be in the hospital for the holidays."

"We're used to it. Out first daughter was born a little before Christmas, and our niece was born on the same day the year after." Said Tyler. Val winced in pain again so Tyler let Val squeeze his hand, which made Tyler wince in pain.

"Sorry Tyler." Val said when she saw his face. 

"Don't worry about it. You're going through more pain than I am. Although, I might just give you my other hand next time."

"Val, if you want to have your friends in here you can." Said Doctor Sanders. "I'll tell them they can come in if you want."

"Sure, I'd like to see them." It was a relatively large room so there was room for everyone there. 

"Mommy, What's going on?" Asked Angel.

"Mommy's having a baby, Angel. You're gonna have a new brother or sister." Said Tyler. "You want to give Mommy a hug?"

Angel nodded her head and slowly went to hug her mom. "When?"

"Sometime tonight honey." Said Tyler. 

"Caitie, I'm so sorry I had to wreck your day, your announcement, everything." Val apologized.

"Val, I said this before. Shut up, It's not your fault you're in labor right now. I'll go into labor when you have a big announcement." 

"I'll make sure to have a big announcement planned for, when?" Asked Val realizing she never asked.

"June." Said Caitie. "We'll celebrate when you get out of here. All of us."

"Sounds good." 

"Val, I called Mom and Dad about a half an hour ago, they said they'd be her as soon as possible." 

"Good, I want them here this time. Last time I really messed up."

"No we didn't." said Tyler. "We were in love." He subtly shifted the blame off of Val and on to both of them.

"How touching." Said Jamie. "Can you save this for another time?"

"I'll hold you to that when you're in my place." Said Tyler. Val laughed and her face quickly turned to one of pain again. Jamie laughed at Tyler's face which was also contorted with pain. "Jamie, it's not funny, she's strong."

"She can't be that strong." Said Jamie.

"Hey I'm right here." Said Val. "And Jamie, yes I am that strong. Would you like to take Tyler's place next contraction just to prove it?" 

"Get over there." Said Caitie leaving no room for discussion. Nick and Tyler just smiled, they both knew what he was in for. Tyler stood up and made room for Jamie, who sat down. Tyler, not wanting to leave Val for very long got up and went to hold her other hand. Val squeezed Jamie's hand. 

"That didn't hurt very bad did it."

"No." 

"Well there was no contraction yet. In another minute probably." 

Val's face quickly changed from laughing to pain. Much like Jamie's face. "Ha." Said Tyler. "Hurt?" 

"Hell yeah." Said Jamie. "Tyler, you've done this before. And you're doing it again."

"Yep. I also have pity for you in June, Caitie's stronger than Val."

"Oh, god." Said Jamie. 

"Val I'm gonna call your parents to see how close they are okay?" asked Tyler. 

"Go. It's okay." 

"They'll be here in an hour." Said Tyler coming in. "Think you can wait that long?" 

"I hope so, I really want them here." 

"Jas why don't you and I take Jen, Angel, and Reese down to the cafeteria and get them something to eat." Suggested Hank. 

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. You guys want cake?" she was greeted by shouts of yeah so the five of them went down to the cafeteria. 

"Hey Val, how you doing?" asked Doctor Sanders coming into the room.

"Pretty good, not as bad as I remember with Angel."

"You want something for the pain soon?"

"Please." Said Val as another contraction hit.

"Okay we'll get you something within the hour."

"Can you tell us when she'll actually have the baby?" asked Tyler.

"Probably not for awhile." Replied Doctor Sanders.

"You guys should just go home, we'll call if anything changes." Said Val.

"No way are you kicking us out, we're staying." Said Brooke. "I missed Angel, I'm staying."

"Thanks, I'm gonna rest for a few minutes. I wake up with another contraction."

"Night Val." Said Tyler. "They'll be out in the hallway, I'm staying here." Everyone took it as their cue to leave for a while. Val drifted between sleep and awake for half an hour. 

"Val, think that nap can wait for you to get something for the pain?" asked Tyler as another doctor came in.

"Sure." Val sat up and put her arms around Tyler. "I hate this part." Said Val, wincing a little as the doctor slid a needle into her back. Val laid back down and promptly fell asleep. . The doctor was with Val, so Tyler went out to check on his friends. 

"Anything?" asked Hank looking up.

"Nope, Val's sleeping right now." Replied Tyler. "It's gonna be a few hours still. Tyler looked at his friends. Brooke and Nick were playing cards, the kids were asleep, Hank and Jas were sitting in chairs, and Jamie and Caitie were sitting on the floor. Caitie was resting her head on Jamie's shoulder. They were having their own private conversation.

"Jamie, we should have been here long ago. In Tyler and Val's places."

"I know, lets go take a walk. Tyler, page me if anything changes." Said Jamie.

"I think I'm jealous of Val and Tyler." Said Caitie

"Caitie, I have a good feeling about this. We will have a baby. You'll be putting me through a hell of a lot a pain, put it'll be worth it."

"We've wanted this for so long, we were the second to get married, but we're the last to have a baby."

"Jas hasn't been pregnant yet." Pointed out Jamie.

"She and Hank adopted Jen though."

"I don't care how much you hurt me, I really want to be in Tyler's place."

"I'll take Val's anytime." Jamie's pager went off right then, so he and Caitie quickly walked back to Val's room.

"Val, push." They heard Tyler say. Then a few seconds later they heard Val flop back down on the bed. 

"I forgot how tiring this is." said Val.

"You'll be fine." Said Caitie coming into the room. 

"Tyler, are my parents here yet?" asked Val.

"No, they're ten minutes away."

"Damn it, I want then here now." Shouted Val.

"Calm down, honey. You're doing great." Said Tyler brushing hair from her face.

"Val, you're gonna push again." Said Doctor Sanders. 

"I know how to have a baby," Snapped Val. "I've done it before, I've even been in your place before." 

"Val, shouting at the doctors isn't gonna help much." Said Val's mom walking into the room.

"It did last time, Where's dad?" said Val looking around.

"He's outside."

"Tell him to get his ass in here." Snapped Val. Ten minutes later the doctor handed Val a baby girl. 

"Lets give the new parents time alone." Said Caitie.

"I feel old." Said Val's Dad. "I have three grandchildren already."

"Hopefully four soon." Said Brooke. "Not yet." Said Brooke seeing her parents faces.

"Tyler, I don't know about you, but Ashleigh doesn't quite fit anymore." Said Val. "It's too common."

"I agree. I was thinking, we could name her after my great-grandmother. Her name was Beth."

"That's even more common." Said Val.

"Not her middle name." 

"What was it?"

"Kai. You can't say that's common."

"I like it. You know, you have come up with the names for both Angel and Kai?"

"Well, not to break tradition you get to come up with a middle name."

"I think I'm going to stick with Lynn. Kai Lynn Connell-Lanier." Said Val testing out the name. Kai reached her arms up, her hands balled up in little fists. 

"I think she likes it. I do too." Agreed Tyler

"Have the happy parents picked out a name yet?" Asked Hank coming in.

"Yep. Her name is Kai Lynn Connell-Lanier." Said Tyler proudly. 

"Tyler close your mouth, you look weird." Said Jamie coming in.

"No way, you'll feel the same way when you're a dad for the first time."

"You already have one kid." Pointed out Jamie.

"Still feels the same." Said Tyler. Three days later Val and Kai were released from the hospital. When they got home the put her in her crib which was in the room connecting to Val and Tyler's. They just stood there and watched her sleep. Angel was still at Jamie and Caitie's house.

"I love you more than you'll ever know." said Val whispering to Kai. "How is it possible to love someone this much and still love everyone as much as you did before?" She asked turning to Tyler.

"I'm wondering that myself." Val and Tyler just stood there watching Kai sleep until the moon came out.


End file.
